


干涸鸟

by linxiaofan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linxiaofan/pseuds/linxiaofan
Summary: 柳在入学失利后进入大学的尸体处理室做管理员，遇到了死于癌症的幸村的尸体，以及误入的高三生切原。在与幸村精神对话和与切原日常交流的过程中，他逐渐思考曾经困惑着他的问题，也在死亡与生活之间摇摆抉择。
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“你是这里的管理员？”  
这句问话让柳从漫无边际的想法中抬起头，他看向旁边的几个人。中年教授正有条不紊地指导着学生处理着尸体，话语简短声音低沉，两个男学生动作敏捷得过分，露在外面的毛孔用力地张开着，在接近腐烂的空气里吐出着汗液。  
放器械的声音本可以更轻一点。柳想。  
“我们年龄好像相仿。”那声音又传来，带着些试探的语气。  
柳看向躺在解剖台上的崭新尸体，在明亮的灯光下他的皮肤显得苍白，淡淡的光泽还残存着活着的气息。从他的角度可以看见他半长的卷发和垂着的嘴角，眼皮贴着眼球的弧度，柳因为那突起的静止感到莫名的安心和沉静。  
“我十七岁。”柳也试探性地在心里回应他。  
“我也十七岁。”声音缓和了一下，“你是这里的管理员吧？”  
“是的。”柳猜他接下来就会感叹他的年轻，并且表达疑惑。  
“工作很忙吗？”  
柳被自己准备好的说辞噎到，“并不忙。”  
他几个月前大学入学考失利后，胡乱地来这所大学当了尸体处理室管理人。当时的负责人只匆匆问了他是否识字就将他录取，而他每天的工作就只有登记来访信息、看管尸体和打扫卫生。  
“那很好嘛。”  
柳的目光移到他手腕上系着的名卡，上面规整地印着“幸村精市”。  
“你是高中生？”柳问。  
但幸村还没回答，站在一旁的年轻教授仿佛忽然发现了柳的存在，也同时开口问，“还没开学吗？”  
柳皱了皱眉头，“并不是暑期打工。”  
两个学生手下的动作终于停滞了一下，眼神似有似无地掠过他的脸颊。柳心里涌起一股抵触。  
“抱歉，我误以为你还是学生。”  
“没有关系。”  
幸村声音带上了笑意，“我是高中生，生病的时候在读高二。”  
柳向下看去，他的腹部有几条新的旧的伤口，应该是做手术留下的。那具身体已经过于消瘦，靠近腹部的肋骨突兀地将皮肤分隔开，关节骨被皮肤松散地盖着。疾病的痕迹布满尸体，柳的目光触到他腿间的性器，火燎般慌乱地收回了视线。  
“死人的味道不怎么好闻吧。”  
“活人的味道更难闻一些。”  
一个学生刚进来就吐在了角落，手忙脚乱地收拾一通，但空气中还混着散不去的食物臭气。水池里挥发出的防腐剂，和夏天热起来难免会有的肉体腐烂，像把空气都染上了颜色，张牙舞爪地攻击着人的神经。柳下意识地去紧了紧口罩。  
“你这样说我放松了一些。”  
两个学生已经完成了他们对尸体的处理，将幸村搬向存放尸体的玻璃水池，已经变成棕色的液体泡着棕色的枯枝，柳看着他慢慢沉下去，想着这次工作大概已经结束。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“柳莲二。”  
“幸村精市。”  
柳跟着那三人走出储尸间，把门锁上，回到他的小房间还有一段又长又窄的走廊，走在前面的师生聊起了天。  
“战争的后果远没结束啊。”教授感叹了起来，“又是一个年纪轻轻就得了绝症的。”  
十年前战争快要结束的时候，一颗核弹在他们的国家爆炸，随后的几年痛苦仍在这片土地上积聚着。  
柳默默听着他们的谈话，直到他们走到了地下室外的阳光下。他关掉走廊的灯，转身回到工作室，头顶吊着的灯泡发着暖黄的光，他拿笔登记时间，干掉的钢笔笔尖在纸张上划出无声痕迹，柳忽然又想到了那突起的肋骨。


	2. Chapter 2

傍晚的时候外面下起了大雨，柳听到雨砸地面的声音后合上书本，快步去关上地下室的门。夏天的雨来势汹汹，关门的时间里，他脸上便覆上了薄薄的雨雾，一片清凉湿润，让他因久坐而昏沉的脑袋清明了起来。  
他是没有带伞的，晨间播报的主持人信誓旦旦地说着今天会是晴天，出门时熟悉的街景还被太阳的烈毒照出非真实感，但临近回家的时候偏偏下起大暴雨。  
柳也只能感叹着不走运，下班时间到了后，他把书包抱在前面，打算一股气跑到公交车站，但刚走出去就有人把他拽到了伞下——  
“柳前辈！”  
柳有些惊讶地看着眼前的人，“赤也？”  
切原赤也是高三生，因为在家总玩游戏，就想来到这个大学的图书馆学习，但因为没有学生卡，不甘心地跑到了图书馆一旁的地下室，他们也因此相遇。  
切原还穿着附近高中的校服，背着书包，因为太大的雨膝盖以下全部湿透，正狼狈又无辜地看着他。  
“我、我来给你送伞。”  
柳道过谢后便一时语塞，他看着正打着的这把单人伞，微微使力把伞向切原那边倾斜过去，自己的半个身体露在雨中，切原又更用力把伞向他那边推了过去。两个人边走边进行着这种没有意义的较量，身上都快要淋湿。  
“是给你打的！”切原气鼓鼓地把伞向他手里一推，自己反而向前跑出去，闷着头在雨里走着。  
柳被他弄得一愣，干脆也把伞收了起来，没了这形式般的屏障，他浑身很快湿透，但反而觉得无所谓了起来。  
“怎么了？”柳抓住切原的手腕，雨大得一片灰茫茫，快要看不清方向。  
“我、我。。。”切原用力地喊了几个不成话的词语，被雨声冲的更加模模糊糊，柳皱着眉头看他淋了雨塌下去的黑发，等他抬起头露出了一双红肿着的眼，柳才知道他正顺着大雨痛哭着。  
柳对这一切摸不着头脑，但还是放轻了声音问，“赤也，怎么了？”  
“你们，都太讨厌了。”切原用湿透的校服袖子左一下右一下地擦脸，恶狠狠地喊，“再也不来了。”  
切原生了一会气，但又默默接过了柳手中的伞撑起来，和他一起朝公交车站方向走过去。柳揉了揉他的卷发，没有继续问，因为知道他不想再细说。

切原是一个特殊的存在。  
柳湿透着站在公交车里，袖脚裤脚还滴答着雨水，他透过窗子看着那把藏蓝色的伞在人行道上磨磨蹭蹭地移动着，脑海里已经有了伞下的人垂头丧气的画面。  
切原和柳相距甚远，他天然带着一种生命力，一种具有侵犯力的生机，就像柳工作间里的那个暖黄色灯泡。柳总是想要用“聒噪”来形容光亮，他知道这是不合常理的，但那种原始的向往四面八方生长着，像利剑一般刺穿着周围。  
切原和他是一种人。柳绞着袖脚，拧出的雨水在手掌里变得冰凉，衣料在手指之间因为干燥升起温暖。


	3. Chapter 3

柳在睡眠的窒息中醒来，胸中有一种压迫在骚动，几乎要将他撕碎钻出，他将呼吸放深放缓，新鲜的氧气触及胸膛四散开来。房间里黑暗的角落仿佛有着湿润的眼睛，探寻的眼光让他感到惊扰，身体有如巨石一般陌生难以受控。  
周围安静得让他的呼吸声显得多余，他的手指用力抓住被褥一角，触觉从指缝间涌入，一切都慢慢回到他的身体。  
柳到家的时候雨就已经停了，现在窗外的月光像聚光灯一样照进房间，他身体发烫，没预料到的明亮让他感到烦躁。下身不知什么时候勃起，他手探下去握住了柱体。  
他很少做这样的事情，或者说他对性的欲望很少，黄色小说和漫画他也曾经看过，但就像拳头打在缓冲物上一样不疼不痒。他无法理解同级男生脸上泛着油光的兴奋，这种被称作享乐的行为却像是任务一样单调。  
但此刻他的身体确实从燥热中解脱，他感到短暂的暖和和快活，这微不足道的快乐打开了他的五官，他的思考变得清楚，他意识到这深夜并非表面那般沉静，他逐渐沉重短促的呼吸声还混杂着树叶的颤动声，太远太远的机动车发动，火车还悠远地响了笛，明早便要驶出东京去——世界猥亵地裸露在他面前，他的背一节一节地弓起，被子的热气呼在脸上。  
柳脑中掠过今天发生的一切，猝不及防的大雨，闷热透着怪味的公交，不知为何哭的切原，还有在处理室里看见的尸体。他不知道他们进行的对话是不是真实存在，或许那是只存在他脑中的臆想——或许他疯了。他紧闭上眼，手上动作加快了速度，画面强制定格在了那躯体的样态。他闷哼一声，释放在手上，丰富混杂的世界坍塌下来，又回归到空白与虚无。


	4. Chapter 4

周六的时候切原还是到了地下室，柳听到外面的动静，从小窗望出去，看着他一如往常地靠着墙壁坐在自己准备的坐垫上，打开书包掏出英语单词本。  
中午他们坐在柳的工作间里吃面包，柳看着他蔫下去了很多，还是忍不住问，“那天发生什么了？”  
“什么也没有。”切原咬了一大口面包，嚼了很多下却咽不下去，过了一阵又气鼓鼓地开口，“反正都是把我当傻子吧，柳前辈也是，打算看我笑话。”  
柳又被这没头没尾的埋怨弄得说不出话。  
“赤也，到底怎么了？”  
切原放下面包，打算认认真真地讲，又要说，“先说好，你不要笑我。”  
“嗯。”  
“其实我每周周末来东大，也不全是为了来学习。。。”  
柳大概猜到了一部分，切原每次离开的时间比他下班都规律，他去公交站点的时候偶尔能看到在教学楼门口等待着的切原。  
“我们高中的社团里有一个经常见面的学姐，高高的，穿校服很好看，然后呢，学习也很好，运动也是强项。。。”  
“她考上了东大，你每周来这里见她。”柳说。  
“对啦，就是这样。”切原顺着他的话继续说下去，“她毕业的时候我给她送了扣子，很激动很害怕，虽然知道学姐人很好很温柔，不会让我难堪，但是。。。”  
“她告诉你考上东大就接受你的心意。”  
“对啦，就是这样。”切原从裤子口袋里掏出那枚扣子，柳看着躺在他手心的小小的扣子，大概知道他根本没能理解学姐对他心意的婉拒。  
“那天你去给她送伞？”  
“因为雨突然就下了。”切原越说越委屈，“但是被骂了回去，回去还被家里骂。”  
柳大概永远都理解不了他的行事逻辑，但他的行为确实是永远自成一体。  
“我知道啦，学姐也是在为我考虑，她自己也有自己的生活。。。”  
“。。。但是总觉得莫名其妙地就落空了，期待的东西碎的乱七八糟，不期待的东西，那些不期待的东西永远不期待地来了。”  
柳默默听着他说话。期待的东西，说到底像夏天的泡泡一样，升上晴空后碎得无影无踪，连影子都不会有，也没有人在意；期待或者不期待，到最后一刻都是不存在的。  
“今天你还是来见她？”  
“嗯。”切原说，“不过是因为上次没有和她说这周不用等我了。”  
“明天呢？”  
“明天不会来了。”切原又拿起面包，“下周也不会来了。”  
柳知道他大概会后悔，但看他又重新有了精神，也没有再戳破。


	5. Chapter 5

临下班柳到处理室打扫卫生，只是过程性的工作，但他还是认真地用拖把擦着地。与父母的强烈抵触不同，柳喜欢在处理室的时间。  
柳喜欢死去的躯体身上的安稳和平静。与在世的人相处免不了相互试探边界，鲜活的身体周围也因此带着难以穿越的真空带，徒劳和无力在那里滋生着，一旦靠近便被毫无意义的规则绑架得动弹不得；但纯粹的躯体总是忠实和简单，他们不再接受什么，不再拒绝和期待，只有满载的必然性，必然性让他感到安全。  
“今天是晴天吗？”  
熟悉的问句传来，柳已经擦完整个屋子的地，于是他把拖把放到一边，靠着墙壁，等着地干，“是，太阳很毒。”  
“还在夏天吗？”  
“八月份。”  
“生病的时候医生常告诉我天气。”  
“晴天的时候多吗？”  
“一直是晴天。”  
四周又陷入沉默，柳出神地看着地面上的水渍聚集在一起，白色的地砖在灯光下有明有暗。  
“你生病时候是在高二？”  
“是在高二，在夏天。”幸村说，“热得过分，浑身又发痛，一动就要流汗。”  
柳记得两年前的夏天，阳光把万物晒得像是脱皮的嘴唇，他和多余的组织一样干涩淡漠。许久未曾感受过雨水的土壤反过来烤灼着天空，他在深夜听到蝉鸣，有如一百万个钻头逼迫神经。  
“现在算是解脱了吧。”  
“尘埃落定。”他声音带着一种轻快的自嘲，“不过本来跟人约了打网球。”  
“还是希望康复的吧？”  
“最开始也没有想，但是周围的人也欺骗得太过分了，有时候会计划出院后的事情。”  
柳的手垂在身侧，手指不自觉地互相摩擦纠缠。  
“如果出院的话，本来打算做什么？”柳开始擦最后几块地砖，他尝试让自己的语调正常。  
“打算准备考大学了吧，平时会和朋友待在一起，有部活。”  
柳仿佛又跌落回了高中的夏天，蝉歇斯底里地鸣叫，他的生活却苍白褪色，粉笔不断地摩擦掉落，前面同学的校服上衣被汗液打湿颜色变深，跟着风扇不知疲倦地转，区域不断缩小，不断缩小，就像网球场上学生的喊叫声。


End file.
